Drivers and passengers assume a certain degree of risk of injury or property damage when travelling by vehicle. This risk may be mitigated by reducing or eliminating certain contributing factors. For example, a driver may avoid risky behavior, such as driving while intoxicated, driving while tired, or driving while texting. As another example, a driver may mitigate the risk of serious injury by driving a car with safety features such as airbags, seatbelts, and antilock brakes.
However, certain risk factors may not be mitigated. For example, the very nature of a vehicle may present certain inherent risks. A typical car may weigh thousands of pounds and may not always maneuver or stop quickly. When travelling at even a moderate speed, a collision may result in serious damage to the vehicle and serious injury to the occupants. Further, a driver may have no control over perhaps the greatest risk factor involved with driving: other drivers.
In a driving environment, particular areas, such as on freeways, merges, interchanges, and parking lots, may be particularly hazardous. In a particularly hazardous area, multiple collisions over time may be caused be a common cause by underlying problems, such as road obstacles, distractions, or driving challenges that may not be easily resolved.
Vehicle collisions may result in significant damages to, or even total losses of, vehicles. Vehicle collision and may require extensive resources to rectify, such as monies and time. The vehicle damage may negatively impact those involved, and may be time consuming and lead to annoyance or inconvenience. Vehicle collisions may also suffer from other drawbacks, such as requiring public resources to facilitate a response, such as police and medical personal. The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.